Une nouvelle vie ?
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Derek Hale a vu sa vie être détruit par Kate Argent. 6 ans plus tard, il revient à Beaon hills. Maintenant il vit heureux dans une belle maison avec Chris Argent, son fils adoptive Isaac et Allison Argent la fille de Chris. Mais quand Kate revient et sème le trouble sera t-il capable d'y survivre ou Kate tuera le dernier des Hale ?
1. Chapter 1

Chris Argent /Derek Hale

Le changement

**Pov Chris **

_Love Trust Respect_

Il nous a fallu 2 ans pour arriver au point où je pourrais sortir du lit sans que Derek se réveille en sursaut, prêt à se battre et à défendre. Maintenant, Derek se déplaçait vers l'espace chaud que je laissais et enfouir son visage dans mon oreiller. Sans qu'il aille besoin de me le dire je sais que mon odeur le réconforte.c'est moment où Derek pourrait dormir alors que je me dirigeais à la cuisine brasser un pot de café et lire mon journal. Pendant que Derek dormait et que l'arôme de café se répandait dans la maison, parce qu'il savait que tout était stable et qu'il avait pas besoin d'être sur le bord. Après tout les tragédies, la violence et les pertes qu'on a subi. on portait ouvertement nos cicatrices. Mais aujourd'hui ces marques sur nos corps et sur nos cœurs s'étaient estompés au fil du temps et les choses ont été finalement bonne. Finalement réveillé par l'odeur de la cuisson du bacon j' entendis les pas furtifs de Derek descendre les escaliers, pieds nus et froissé, après avoir tiré sur le pantalon de sommeil. Il arriva derrière moi, reposant ces mains sur mes hanches et planta un baiser sur l'endroit où mon cou rencontre l'épaule. Et je me penchais un peu en arrière contre sa poitrine et se détendit dans son étreinte. À chaque fois, je remarque la façon dont on s'intègre parfaitement ensemble. J'avais pas besoin de le dire, il se déplacerait tout seul pour envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille et de me pousser dans son espace. On sera pressé en peu plus que d'habitudes, tenir un peu plus longtemps et je sais que Derek le sentais aussi, qu'il apprécie dans quelle mesure on était venu.

–Peux-tu sortir le sirop, donc je peux le réchauffer, demande-je,

–Mmmmhmm, murmura Derek dans mon cou en inhalant l'odeur qui était devenue son ancre.

Je retournais les crêpes et Derek tirait la bouteille en forme de feuille d'érable de l'armoire qui me rappela tant notre escapade au Vermont d'où on vient de revenir.

-Tu peux appeler les enfants, demanda Derek en déposant un baiser sur ma joue

-Bien-sûre, dis-je en éteignant la cuisinière glissant la dernière crêpe dans l'assiette.

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et monta au deuxième étage en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Isaac.J'ouvris la porte pour trouver Isaac et Allison blotti ensemble. Allison l'entourant de ces bras et la tête d'Isaac en dessous de son devinais que Isaac avait encore eu un cauchemar et qu'Allison avait du l'entendre. Je souris à leur fraternité et repêcha mon téléphone dans ma poche pour prendre une me dirigeas vers le lit.

-Allison, murmurais-je en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule

Elle remua avant de se réinstaller pour dormir. Je riais légèrement en voyant son manège.

-Bon bien tant pis ça nous verra plus de crêpes pour Derek et moi, dis-je en souriant narquoisement sachant qu'elle m'a entendu

Je sortis de la chambre, plus lourdement en retournant à la cuisine. Je vis Derek sourire et je compris qu'il avait tout entendu. 1,2,3 mima-t-il avant qu'on entende deux paires de pas courir précipitamment dans l'escalier.

-On court pas dans les escalier, cria Derek en plaçant les assiettes sur la table.

–Oui pops, papa, crièrent-ils en même temps

Je souris en voyant la réaction d'Allison même si au début de notre relation, elle n'était pas très enthousiasme. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, leur pyjama sur le dos, l'oreiller encore imprimer sur leurs visages. Je vis du coin d'œil Derek rire déposant la plaque de crêpe sur la table. Je me dirigeais vers lui en déposant un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

-Ewwww, pop, papa, disent nos deux enfants comme des gamins

-Allez à table, dis-je en riant

Allison et Isaac prirent leur place et je m'assis à côté de Derek. On déjeunait dans un silence tellement paisible. Allison et Isaac parlaient tranquillement de l'école, des amis et des détestais briser ça alors je repris mon journal et le tourna jusqu'à tomber sur les mots croisés et mon amant se penchait dans mon espace et m'aidant à remplir les espaces. Je suis même pas surpris qu'il savait des morceaux aléatoires d'informations sur l'opéra et l'histoire et j'adorais voir Derek sourire quand on a obtenu un indice étranger et que je le ferais parler en français ou en italien. Je regardais l'heure, pour voir qu'il allait être bientôt temps de partir pour le travail, l'école.

-Eyh les enfants, si vous voulez avoir le temps de s'habiller pour l'école ça serait le bon moment pour y aller, dis-je baissant mon journal

-Ok, papa, dit Allison en mangeant sa dernière bouchées de crêpes, Isaac hocha la tête la bouche pleine, et j'entendis Derek rire à côté de moi et j'esquive un petit sourire en coin.

Je me tournais vers Derek et d'un contact de yeux, je lui fis comprendre de parler à Isaac à propos de cette nuit. Il hocha la tête, me signalant qu'il a compris.

-Aller, vient Allison, tu prends toujours plus de temps pour t'habiller ma fille, dis-je en me levant de la table, elle suivi mon mouvement et on parti après qu'elle aille déposer un baiser sur la joue de Derek et que moi sur la bouche.

Pov Derek

J'attendis que Allison et Chris soit parti , avant de prendre place à côté de Isaac, qui me regardait comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais. Sa me brise le cœur, de le voir hésiter et apeuré sur tout. Sans hésiter je le pris dans mes bras, mettant sa tête dans mon cou, sachant que sa le rassure.

-Shh, sa vas ,tu n'a rien fait mon chiot, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien, dis-je en le berçant dans mes bras, déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux bouclés.

-Oui, merci papa, dit-il dans mon cou

-Surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Chris ou même Allison, si tu refait un cauchemar,je veux pas que tu le subis tout seul, ok?, demande-je en lui relevant le menton de ma main libre

Il hocha la tête, me regardant.

-Merci, papa, dit-il

-De rien mon chiot, ta sécurité est importante pour moi, dis-je en lui donnant un dernier câlin.

On se séparait, se relevant de nos chaises, je ramassais les assiettes, je vis Isaac faire la même chose, je mis ma main sur son avant-bras, il releva la tête pour me regarder.

-Vas, t'habiller, je m'occupe de ça, tu dois aller à l'école bientôt, dis-je en lui offrant un léger sourire pour le réconforter.

-Mais toi papa, tu n'aurais pas le temps pour t'habiller, dit-il

-Inquiète-toi pas, je commence plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai le temps comparé à vous si vous ne partez pas dans 15 minutes, vous allez arriver en retard au travail et l'école, dis-je en regardant l'heure

-Ok, dit-il en partant vers les escaliers,les grimpant 2 marches à la fois

-Isaac, fait attention, dis-je malgré moi, sachant que même s'il se blesse il guérira presque immédiatement.

-Désolé, papa, dit-il

-Ah les enfants, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, en ramassant la dernière des assiettes sur la table, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je reviens à la table pour ramasser le reste et passer un coup de chiffon, avant de tout ranger à leur place.

J'entendis Chris, Allison,Isaac, se promener au deuxième étage indiquant, qu'il allait bientôt descendre. J'ouvris l'armoire derrière moi, empoignant 2 tasses de café, et versa le café avec 2 cuillères de sucre et un peu de lait. Je visais le couvercle et le mis sur l'îlot.

Chris descendit les escaliers suivi de Allison et Isaac. Je me penchais contre le comptoir, les regardant passer devant moi rapidement pour se rendre au vestibule, mettant botte et manteaux rapidement. Je souris en voyant Chris s'arrêter, se retourner et me regarder.

-J'ai oublié, hien ?, dit-il

je hochais la tête, souriant à leur inattention

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas fonctionner, sans ta deuxième tasse de café le matin, dis-je en riant légèrement

Il revient rapidement vers moi, m'élançant avant de m'embrasser profondément, je répondis à son baiser malgré les protestations derrière nous des enfants. On se séparait avant qu'il récupère sa tasses et me donna un dernier baiser, repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je secouais la tête sachant que demain allait être la même chose.

-Au revoir pops, papa, dirent les enfants en même temps suivant leur père.

-Bye les enfants, dis-je en agitant la main, partant moi aussi à notre chambre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller pour le travail.

Pov Générale

Non loin du périmètre de la ville, dans un vieux entrepôt abandonner, plusieurs personnes se tenait au milieu de la place,armé jusqu'au dents.

-Alors c'est qui la cible cette fois-ci, demanda un des hommes

-Derek Hale, le dernier des survivants du feu Hale, dit la seule femme parmi le groupe

-Comment on agit, demanda le même homme

-On attend que mon frère, sa fille et se gars partent au travail et à l'école. On devra agir quand le Hale serra seul dans la maison, dit la femme avec le sourire mauvais.

-On agit quand et on l'amène où après?, demanda le même homme encore

-On agira demain, on l'amène ici et après direction le Mexique, dans un des villages abandonnés, dit la femme

-Ok, les gars vous avez entendu, demain matin on prend place autour de la maison, on attend que ces occupants aille quitté et on attaque, dit ''le chef'' des hommes

Tous hochèrent la tête en accord, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Kate Argent , il est un plaisir de faire avec vous, dit le chef

-Et il est un plaisir de faire avec vous Mondeza,dit Kate

Sur ces présentations, le chef Mondeza quitta lui aussi l'entrepôt. Kate Argent ce détourna de l'entrepôt pour se rendre à sa propre voiture, quittant les lieux jusqu'à demain.

-Tu es à moi Derek Hale et à personne d'autres, souffla-t-elle sous son souffle, partant en chapeau de roue.

Pov Isaac

En arrivant à l'école avec Allison, on se dirigeait automatiquement vers nos amis qui nous attendait devant le casier de Lydia.

-Salut vous deux, dit Stiles avec son sourire habituel

-Salut Stiles, répondis- je

-Comment va la petite famille, demanda-t-il

-Super bien et toi ton père, demanda Allison

-Ah il va bien, aucun accident depuis que Derek travail au bureau et il surveille son alimentation alors tout va bien, dit-il en agitant ces bras

Je souris intérieurement sachant très bien que le Shérif ne mange pas ce que son fils peut bien lui préparer, mais ce que mon père prépare le matin avant de partir pour le travail.

-Oui, c'est très bien Stiles, dis-je en souriant

On entendit la cloche sonner, voyant les élèves se rendre au cours on suivi le mouvement, me ramassant en chimie avec le professeur Harris.

-Arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire coller aujourd'hui, Stiles et Scott, dis-je tout bas de ma place sachant que Scott a entendu.

-Tu sais c'est bien jamais de notre faute, si on se fait coller, dit Scott tout bas


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2 de la partie 1

bonne lecture!

-Oauin, oauin, je veux bien te croire, répondis-je en souriant au fait que le prof détestent leur face pour je sais quel raison.

-Bon on commence avec la lecture des pages 90 à 110, déclara le prof en se retournant au tableau pour écrire

Il a eu quelques protestations, mais qui furent bien vite étouffer quand le prof s'est retourné avec son regard noir vers la classe.

-Si vous êtes pas content, vous pouvez quitter et échouer le cours, dit-il en nous fixant avec son légendaire visage impassible encore pire que celui de mon père.

-Comme si on avait le choix d'être ici, murmura Stiles assez fort pour que je l'entendes et que Scott se met a rigoler derrière sa main.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire ou vous le préférer le faire pendant votre colle, dit- il

-Non, non j'ai rien à dire, Mrs Harris, déclara rapidement Stiles

-Bon, alors à vos lectures, dit-il en retournant à son bureau

Le reste du cours fut donner après avoir finir notre lecture et comme par miracle ni Scott ni Stiles se sont faits coller. Après, j'ai eu mon cours de français avec Boyd et tout de suite après on s'est dirigé à la cafétéria rejoignent nos amis qui nous attendait à notre table habituel.

-Alors vos cours s'était comment, demande-je en générale pour tout le monde

-Bien, répondirent-ils tous en même temps

Je hochais la tête, et commença à manger mon repars préparé par papa.

-Aucun shurnaturlle n'shsa fait son apation non?, demanda Stiles la bouche pleine

-Stiles combien de fois on doit te le dire c'est : prendre une bouché, mâcher, avaler et parler après ça car on comprend rien du tout à ton charabia que tu peux dire, dit Lydia en soupirant de défaite

On attendit qu'il avale sa bouchée de sandwich, avant qu'il reparle plus clairement.

-Aucun surnaturel n'a fait son apparition non?, demanda-t-il

-Non pas à ce que je sache, répondis-je en regardant Allison pour confirmation qui hocha la tête en accord.

-Vos parents l'auraient dit non?, demanda-t-il encore une fois

-Oui, Stiles papa ou pops l'aurait fait, répondit Allison en me regardant cette fois si pour confirmation, que je confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Bon, parfait, j'avais aucun goût de courir comme un malade dans la forêt comme la dernière fois, dit-il en rigolant

-T'avais juste à écouter mon père et tu te serais pas retrouver là-bas à courir comme un con à travers toute la forêt. T'as eu de la chance que papa soit intervenu à temps pour sauver encore une fois tes fesses, dis-je en repensant à cette histoire.

-Ouian, ouain, mais j'ai quand même pu aider, non?, rajouta-t-il en souriant fièrement

-Oui, mais pops a juste failli mourir aussi, tu aurais dû dire ce que tu allais faire, Stiles, dit Allison en secouant sa tête.

-Là je te jure que c'était pas intentionnelle, je conduisais et j'ai eu cette idée alors j'ai voulu l'essayer mais je savais pas qu'elle allait marcher, dit- il en jetant c'est bras en l'air

-T'as vraiment eu de la chance que Derek vérifiait le périmètre cette journée là, sinon t'aurais fini en pâté pour chat, dit Scott en riant

-Scotty, Scotty, combien de fois on doit te dire de ne pas faire des jokes ou même essayer d'en faire, demanda Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami désespérément

-Euh... souvent?, se questionna Scott

-Bon, au moins tu le sais, c'est déjà ça, dit Stiles en avalant une autre bouchée de son sandwich

-Tu n'es pas supposé être mon meilleur ami, Stiles, demanda Scott

-Oui, je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi je te le dis qu'il faut que tu évites de faire des blagues, pour ne pas te ridiculiser encore plus, confirma Stiles

-Ok, dit Scott mal assuré

-Bon, une autre affaire de régler, dit-il en souriant

Je secouais la tête en riant légèrement au bêtises que Stiles peut débiter mille à l'heure, même si ses plans de sauvegarde son les plus compétent à part ceux de papa et pops. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone pour voir que le dîner est presque et que notre 3ième cours allait bientôt commencer.

-Eyh, il faut qu'on y aille le troisième cours va commencer bientôt et le prof déteste les retardateurs, dis-je à notre gang

Les autres regardent leur téléphone, voyant qu'il restait moins de temps qu'ils pensaient, ils se dépêchent de finir le dîner, jetant les déchets dans la poubelle, on prit nos affaires partent immédiatement en cours de math.

3heures plus tard (16h00) (Pov Isaac)

Je sortis de mon dernier de la journée se dirigeant à mon casier pour attendre Allison, car on rentrait ensemble. Je la vis arriver avec le reste de notre gang à la suite d'elle sauf pour Lydia qui était à côté d'elle comme à son habitude. Une fois arrivé devant moi, je les regarda et soupira

-Je suppose qu'on rentre tous à la maison, demande-je sachant déjà la réponse malgré tous

-Oui, Lydia vient avec nous et le reste dans la voiture de Stiles sauf Scott qui a sa moto avec lui, répondit Allison en souriant

-Ok dis-je en secouant la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Une fois qu'Allison pris ses affaires, on parti tous en voiture se rendant à la maison.

Rendu à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre, jetant mon sac à côté de mon bureau et m'effondra sur le lit les bras replier en dessous de ma tête. J'entendis Allison monter les escaliers et ces pas léger se diriger vers ma chambre, elle frappa à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir et passer sa tête à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

-Isaac je peux te parler une petite seconde, demanda-t-elle

-Oui,bien-sûre rentre Alli, dis-je en me relevant sur les coudes pour la regarder

Elle rentre dans la chambre, avant de refermer la porte et venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout le monde vas bien, papa va bien, demande-je en fonçant les sourcils dans la confusion

-Non, non tout le monde vas bien, pops, papa, la meute. En fait, Lydia vient de recevoir un message de Jackson, dit-elle en souriant un tout petit peu

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement en entendant le nom de Jackson,mais je laissais rien paraître.

-Oui, et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi, demande-je innocemment

-Isaac, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais que je suis toujours là quand tu fais des cauchemars, et je t'entends parler de Jackson,dit-elle en posant une main sur mon genou

-Oh, dis-je en rougissant

-Oh oui, dit-elle en riant à mon rougissement

-Pas drôle, sœurette, dis-je en baissant la tête

-Oh Issac, je ris pas de toi pour être méchante je te taquine. Mais pour revenir au sujet de Jackson, surtout ne m'en veut pas , mais avant qu'il part pour l'été, il est venu à la maison parler avec pops, dit-elle rapidement

Je la regardes, complètement perdu et confus, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-De quoi tu parles Allison, je le saurais, si Jackson serait venu à la maison, dis-je complètement confus

-Non, il est venu à la maison le lendemain de l'histoire du Kanima, dit-elle en me regardant

-Oh j'étais avec Stiles et Scott cette journée là, dis-je

-j'étais pas supposée entendre la conversation, car je devais être avec Lydia, mais il est venu et sa m'a surpris alors je suis restée caché pour écouter la conversation, dit-elle

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée après Alli, dis-je intrigué malgré moi

-Euh, Jackson a demandé de parler à pops, alors papa est allé chercher pops, après ils se sont assis à la table et Jackson s'est mis à parler, dit -elle

-Parler de quoi, demande-je intrigué

-Jackson a déclaré à pops et papa, qu'il était ton compagnon, mais qu'il ne tentera pas sa chance tant qu'il ne réglera pas ces problèmes personnelles. Pops a juste regardé Jackson comme s'il pourrait lui arracher la gorge avec ces dents, sûrement que sans papa, pour lui calmer vers le bas, il l'aurai probablement fait, après quelques minutes de silence, pops a déclaré qu'il savait déjà que son fils était son compagnon et qu'il comprenait son choix de partir pour régler tout ces problèmes et revenir par la suite, pour parler avec toi. Puis Jackson a remis une lettre à pops qui est pour toi et lui a dit qu'il doit te le remettre 1 semaine avant qu'il revient ici, dit -elle en se tordant les mains, regardant au sol

-Je ...je .. elle est où cette lettre, réussi-je à sortir

-Je sais pas, pops l'a donné à papa, après que Jackson soit parti de la maison, dit -elle en secouant la tête

-Quand pops revient se soir tu lui demandera ou à papa, dit-elle en me souriant

-Ok, sinon sa vas bien avec Scott, c'est pas trop malaisément , demande-je curieux

-Non, sa vas, on a mis tout de côté et on a compris qu'on est pas des compagnons, dit -elle en souriant

-Content pour toi, bon on devrait aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils fassent une gaffe surtout Stiles, dis-je en me relevant du lit, je me mis devant elle et tendis mes mains pour l'aider à ce relever.

Elle les empoignant et je la relevais

-Merci, dit-elle en partant, je la suivi, on descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la meute dans le salon quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, étant le plus proche, je l'empoignant avant de répondre,

-Maison Argent -Hale, dis-je

-Salut, Isaac, entendis-je la voix de papa

-Salut, papa, est-ce que tout vas bien, demande-je

-Oui, c'est juste pour dire que je fais un double shift se soir et je serais à la maison demain vers 10 heure, dit-il

-Oh ok, je vais le dire à Allison, euh... papa... je peux te demander quelque chose, dis-je en m'éloignant de la meute

-Bien -sûres, est-ce que tout vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, oui tout vas bien, euh... la lettre que Jackson vous a remis, est-ce que tu sais elle est où, demande-je hésitant

-Oh la lettre de Jackson, non je m'en souviens pas, mais tu peux demander la question à pops quand il rentrera à la maison ce soir, lui le sera plus que moi, répondit-il

-Ok, merci papa, dis-je

-De rien fiston, bon pour le dîner comme pops va arriver tard lui aussi, dans mon manteau de cuir il doit avoir un 40$, alors quand vous aurez faim toi et la meute commandez- vous de quoi à livrer, sinon le frigo et les armoires sont remplis de collations et je sais que c'est votre première journée d'école mais si la meute reste à dormir vous pouvez prendre notre lit,mais dit aux autres d'avertir leurs parents, me dit-il

-Ok, papa, je passerais le message à tous, répondis-je en souriant

-Derek vient on doit y aller, entendis-je la voix de Parrish à travers le téléphone

-Oui, j'arrive. Bon je dois y aller fiston, faites attention à vous, et je vous aimes Allison et toi, me dit -il

-Moi aussi papa, faites attention à vous, on se revoit plus tard, répondis-je en souriant

-Je t'aime Isaac, me dit-il avant de raccrocher

-Moi, aussi papa, moi aussi, murmurais-je avant de reposer le téléphone sur son chargeur et de revenir au salon

-Il a dit quoi papa Derek, demanda Lydia en me regardant

-Il fait un double shift se soir et rentre demain matin, il y a de l'argent qui nous est laissé pour le souper si on a faim après avoir manger toutes le collations et vous pouvez rester dormir ici,mais vous devez avertir vos parents et on peut dormir dans leur lit à eux se soir, répondis-je à sa question

-Oh c'est super, je vais appeler ma mère pendant la soirée, répondit-elle

-Nous aussi, répondit la meute d'une même voix

-Ok, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté d'Allison qui m'avait garder un place, je me blottis contre elle comme à mon habitude et on mis le film sur play, choisi par les soins de Stiles.

3Heures plus tard,(19hoo) (pov Isaac)

On vient de finir notre deuxième film quand mes oreilles de loup entendis le grognements des ventres de la meute, indiquent qu'il est l'heure de commander à manger. Je me relevais doucement des bras d'Allison.

-Je penses qu'il est temps de commander quelque chose à manger, des suggestions, demande-je à l'avis générale

-Pizza, s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix

-Ok, quelles sortes, demande-je en me relevant du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine, sorti le papier de la pizzeria de notre petite ville, du tiroir, le mettre sur le comptoir et prendre le téléphone.

-Tout garnie, avec supplément d'olive noire, pepperoni, viande, champignons, 2 pizza x-large et une pizza x-large avec le fou de la viande, répondit Stiles connaissant notre commande par cœur, car on commande la même chose à chaque fois. Je composais le numéro de téléphone et attendis que la sonnerie sonne avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

-Bonjour, Pizzeria le Salut, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, répondit une voix enjoué au bout

-Bonjour, j'aimerais passer une commande de pizzas, s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je

-Oui, bien- sûre votre adresse svp, demanda la voix

-C'est le 1008, DuChêne,Beacon Hills, répondis-je

-Ok, votre commande sera …, demanda la voix

-Ça sera : 2 pizza x-large tout garnie, avec supplément d'olive noire, pepperoni, viande, champignons, et une pizza x-large le fou de la viande, répondis-je tapotant mes doigts sur le comptoir

-Ok parfait c'est pris en note, autre chose avec votre commande?, demanda-t-elle

-Non, je vous remercie, combien de temps la livraison va prendre et le montant total sera de combien?, demande-je

-Environ 40 minutes et le montant s'élève à 35,90 $, monsieur, répondit-elle

-Merci de l'information, bonne soirée à vous, la salues-je

-À vous aussi, dit-elle et je raccrocha

-Bon bien vous avez entendu, dis-je

On revient tous au salon, reprenant nos places de tout à l'heure.

40minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent, on les dévorent en écoutant notre film, entre temps mes amis avaient téléphoné à leurs parents les avertissant qu'ils dorment à notre maison. Vers 21ho30, j'entendis la voiture de pops se stationner à l'entrée, une ouverture de porte, qui claque et pops gravir les marches de la maison, pour passer la porte d'entrée, avec un sourire au lèvres.

-Salut papa, dit Allison en lui donnant un câlin

-Salut, pops, dis-je en copiant le geste de ma sœur

-bonjour Mrs, Argent, dirent les autre en nous souriant

-Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien, demanda-t-il en accrochant son manteau dans le placard

-Super, répondit Stiles d'un aire enjoué

Les autres hochèrent la tête en affirmation.

-C'est bien, il est où Derek?, demanda-t-il

-Il a appelé plus tôt dans la soirée pour dire qu'il fait un double shift se soir et rentre demain matin tard, transmis-je les nouvelles

-Ah ok, est-ce que vous avez mangé, nous demanda-t-il

-Oui, papa nous a dit de commander, on t'as laissé des tranches, si jamais tu as faim, elles sont au frigo, dis-je

-Merci fiston, je suppose que tout le monde dort ici se soir ?, questionna-t-il

-Oui. Ils ont déjà appelé leurs parents et papa a dit qu 'on pouvait dormir dans votre lit se soir, lui dis-je

-Ok, je vais aller travailler sur quelques ajustions sur un fusil après je vais dormir, mais vous vous couchez pas tard maximum 11hoo, les jeunes, dit-il en nous regardant

-Oui, Mrs. Argent, disent-ils

-Bon, dit -il en prenant ces tranches de pizza dans le frigo et se dirigea au sous-sol

On le regardait partir avant que je me retournes vers mes amis.

-Et si on allait ce changer et aller tout de suite au lit à la place, ils ont une télé à eux dans leur chambre, demande-je en le regardant

-Oui, sa serait une bonne idée, comme ça si on s'endort bien sa serait déjà sur le lit et non sur les divan, dit Danny

-Bon bien allons-y, dis-je

Je les vis monter l'escalier et moi je me dirigea au sous-sol voir pops. Je descendit rapidement l'escalier et me dirigea vers l'atelier de pops.

-Pops, je peux te demander quelque chose, demande-je timidement

Il s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et me regardant, le souci marquer sur son visage

-Est-ce que tous vas bien, me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, oui, euh... en fait je voulais demander si tu as la lettre de Jackson, demande-je en regardant le sol

-Oh, Isaac, bien-sure que je l'ai, j'allais quand même pas la jeter, c'est de ton compagnon qu'on parle tout de même et je sais que c'est important pour un loup, me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

J'enfouis immédiatement ma tête sous son cou comme je le fais avec papa, il me caressa le dos en me donnant un baiser sur la tête.

-Viens, on va la chercher, dit-il en se détachant de moi et se dirigea vers le fond de notre sous-sol. Je le suivi, marchant juste derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant l'armoire, l'ouvrant pour ressortir une petite boîte qu'il enleva le couvercle, pris l'enveloppe et me la tendis.

-Je dirais qu'il faut mieux que tu la lise ici, prend la chambre de lecture, tu sera plus confortable là -bas, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête et retourner à son atelier.

Je restais là ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains, me dirigea vers la chambre de lecture, refermant la porte derrière moi une fois renter, je me mis sur le fauteuil et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Dépliant la lettre, je reconnus l'écriture de mon compagnon.

_Cher Isaac, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Allison t'en a finalement parlé(et oui je sais qu'elle était là le jour de ma conversation avec tes deux papas), en tous cas je ne ferais pas les 4 coins du monde pour te dire que oui tu avais raison je suis ton compagnon, mais si je te l'ai jamais avoué c'est que j'avais peur que mon comportement et mon attitude soit mauvais pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé qu'après le problème Kanima, je partais pour un temps indéterminée pour régler tout mes problèmes et après ça revenir pour te voir et te parler pour savoir si on se donnait une chance( j'espère juste que tu vas m'attendre, peut-être par par l'éternité mais pour les quelques mois que je serais parti). Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que dans exactement 1 semaine je rentre officiellement à Beacon Hills. Je vais pas te écrire une lettre d'amour cette fois-ci car je préfère te parler de vive voix, mais sache que je t'aime, même avant que je deviennes un loup-garou. Alors je te dis à bientôt et quand je rentres j'espère réellement pouvoir te parler et la chance de devenir ton petit-ami et compagnon._

_Je t'aime Isaac Argent Hale _

_Jackson Whittemore , ton compagnon_

En lisant cette lettre, les larmes coulèrent tous seul sur mes joues, tellement j'étais heureux, qu'il revenait bientôt parmi nous et pour moi. Je la relis une deuxième fois, avant de la ranger dans son enveloppe et me diriger vers l'atelier de mon pops. Une fois arriver je me jetais dans ces bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, les larmes encore coulant sur mes joues.

-Isaac, Isaac, fiston tout vas bien, demanda-t-il précipitamment inquiet

-Oh plus que bien... il avoue m'aimer et il rentre dans une semaine... dans une semaine pops, dis-je en pleurant de joie

-Oh c'est merveilleux non?, demanda-t-il

-Oui ,dis-je en riant de bonheur

-Allez-viens on va se coucher, avant que la meute prends tout la place sur notre lit, dit-il

On se dirigea à la sorti du sous-sol montant rapidement au deuxième étage, je me dirigea vers ma chambre me changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la chambre de nos parents. Je vis pops coucher au milieu du lit, une place sur sa droite inoccupé alors je me glissais sous son bras me collant contre lui, je vis Allison faire la même chose de l'autre côté et bientôt on fût rejoint par toute la meute se collant contre nous. Je fermais lentement les yeux, le sommeil m'apportant dans le pays des rêve avec le sourire au lèvres, le cœur gonfler de joie, je m'endormis sous l'œil bienveillant de ma nouvelle famille

-Dors bien chiot, entendis-je de la part de la meute et pops avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Sachant qu'ils veilleront sur moi, comme une famille doit le faire. 

Laissez une reviews et merci de lire! La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je dois la penser et l'écrire car je suis dû genre à écrire spontanément quand une idée me vient en tête.


	3. calme avant la tempête

Pov Générale

La nuit avançait son cours, dans la maison Argent -Hale tout le monde dormait paisible, Isaac rêvait à quelque chose de bien pour une fois depuis des nombreuses années. Chris rêvait à son amant, de leur future mariage, le reste de la meute, eux étaient blotti contre leur amis, on pouvait voir des visages paisibles et serein. Alors que dans le département de police de Beacon Hills s'était un peu le bordel, Parrish et Hale avait attrapé des voleurs en train de voler une boutique sur la principale rue, alors qu'il faisait leur ronde. Et quand Derek a voulu arrêter un des 2 voleurs, se salaud, en plus de vouloir essayer de s'enfuir, lui a tiré dessus et maintenant sa chemise est foutue. Parrish arrêta le deuxième voleur alors que Hale menotta plus fermement celui qui lui a tiré dessus.

-Vraiment pas malin toi, de tirer sur un officier de police et voler une boutique dans cette ville, car tu vois je connais plus que bien le shérif de cette ville et mon petit-ami tient une boutique d'arme. Alors imagine ce qui vas se passer pour toi, s'il apprend que tu m'a tiré dessus, je donnes pas cher de ta peau, dit Derek en poussant le voleur plutôt brusquement devant lui en grognant pour la bonne et due forme de son SourWolf comme l'aime l'appeler Stiles.

-Oh vas te faire foutre, ton pédé de petit-ami ne me fera rien s'il ne veut pas finir en prison, ricana méchamment le voleur

Derek une fois arriver devant la voiture, plaqua le voleur durement contre la voiture et se penchant vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Ah inquiète- toi pas, mon pédé de petit-ami comme tu le dis si bien, sait comment faire disparaître un corps et la forêt de Beacon Hills contient des endroits, très profond où personne n'y vas plus depuis des siècles, murmura sombrement Derek

Il sentit le sentiment de peur du voleur et sourit, content de son effet. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et sans plus de cérémonies jeta le voleur en arrière.

-Eh faite attention, cria le voleur mécontent

-Oups, dit Derek en claquant la porte et s'assoyant dans le siège passager, alors que Jordan vient prendre sa place de conducteur, regardant Derek et sa blessure, inquiet malgré qu'il sache que Derek est déjà guéri.

-Ça va ton bras ?, demanda Jordan en rejetant un coup d'œil à Derek

-Oui, oui, la balle est ressortie et je vais bien, sauf si je me fais tuer par Chris et les enfants quand ils vont savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir, dit-il en rigolant

-Ouian t'as sûrement raison Derek. Je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance, surtout bonne chance pour le shérif. Il risque de te passer un savon monstre, quand tu vas arriver au poste, dit Parrish en riant à la face de son coéquipier

\- Oh merde, je n'avais pas pensé au Shérif, dit-il en soupirant, se passant une main sur le visage fatigué

-Bonne chance, rigola Parrish en tapotant le bras de Derek

En arrivant au poste, les deux policiers sortent leurs voleurs, les tenant fermement, ils rentrent au poste, allant jeter ces deux prisonniers à la cellule et reviennent à leur bureau. Derek n'a même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir que le shérif John Stilinski, le demanda à son bureau. Derek hocha la tête à Jordan avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son patron. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et renter dans le bureau du Shérif. Celui-ci releva immédiatement la tête de sa paperasse, le regard qu'il passa sur la forme de Derek au peigne fin et inquiet

-Tu vas bien Derek? , demanda celui-ci

-Oui, je vais bien, la balle est ressortie et le trou refermé, dit Derek touchant sa ''blessure'' par reflexe.

-Je vais devoir t'envoyer à l'hôpital et à la maison, dit le shérif

-Bien non je vais bien, j'ai cicatrisé dès que la balle est sortie, s'exclama Derek

-Oui, je sais mais les autres sauf Parrish ne savent pas que tu es un loup-garou. Alors ils vont trouver ça louche que tu restes ici, comme si rien ne s'est passé, dit John roulant des yeux au comportement de Derek

-Ah oups, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit Derek d'une petite voix

-Ça j'avais compris, allez vas SourWolf, dit John en reprenant l'expression de son fils

-Ah je savais que j'avais dû achever ce Stiles, murmura assez fort Derek pour que John l'entend, riant légèrement de son commentaire, alors que le shérif pris un air confus avant de rire lui aussi comprenant que son deuxième fils faisait une blague.

Derek ressorti du bureau, allant vers Parrish qui le regarda avec un aire amuser avant de comprendre qu'il doit le prendre à ''l'hôpital''.

-Allez vient Der-ours, dit Parrish en riant au aire indigné de son coéquipier

-Mais vous avez quoi, avec vos surnoms aujourd'hui, grogna Derek en jetant un regard noir à Parrish

Les deux coéquipiers sortir du Département, embarquant dans la voiture de service avant que Parrish démarra et part en direction de la maison de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour expliquer que tu rentres aussi tôt à la maison. Alors que tu dois faire un double shift aujourd'hui, demanda Jordan en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek

\- Je ne sais pas, dire que le Shérif m'a libéré plus tôt?, répondit Derek

-T'as une maison remplie de loup-garou, penses-tu qu'ils font te croire ?, demanda Jordan

-Je suis né loup-garou, alors je sais contrôler ma respiration et mon cœur pour qu'ils ne détectent pas ma respiration, alors sa devrait bien aller, répondis Derek

-Pourquoi tu veux leur mentir, sa serais pas plus simple de dire la vérité ?, questionna Jordan

-Oui sa serais plus facile, mais je sais que si je le dis, ils vont aller mode protection et je ne veux pas les inquiétés, dis Derek

Jordan tourna dans l'allée de la maison coupa le moteur et se retourna vers Derek.

-Dis-leurs la vérité, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, ok?, dit Jordan avec un regard sérieux

-Ok , oui t'as raison. De toute manière, je ne peux pas les regarder dans les yeux et mentir, répondit honnêtement Derek

-Parfait, voilà ce que je voulais entendre, dit Jordan en souriant

-Bon, je vais renter, fait attention à toi, dit Derek en débarquant de la voiture, fermant la porte derrière lui

-Bonne chance Derek, on se revoit bientôt, dit Jordan en redémarrant la voiture, reculant de l'allée et parti.

Derek le regardant partir avec de souffler et partir vers l'entrée. Il n'a même pas le temps de sortir ces clés que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que Chris se jette sur lui inquiet.

-Ça va ? Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tôt ? C'est quoi ce sang sur ta chemise ? Ce TROU!?, questionna son amant

-Wow, calme- toi, je vais bien. Tu vas réveiller tous les enfants. Je me suis juste fait tirer dessus se soir. J'ai guérie alors ça va, dit Derek en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Chris

Automatiquement, Chris mets ses mains sur les hanches de Derek le collant contre lui en approfondissant le baiser

-Papa, Pops, Papa Derek, crièrent la meute avant de se regarder et éclater de rire à leurs synchronisation

Chris se détacha de son amant, mais resta proche avant de se retourner vers les enfants et les regarder plutôt durement et amusés.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en train de dormir ?, demanda Chris

-Techniquement oui, mais votre niveau d'inquiétude était trop élevé pour qu'on l'ignore, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Ethan

-Je me suis faite tirer … commença Derek avant de se faire couper par la voix de son fils

-Quoi!, cria Isaac dévalant l'escalier pour courir vers son père. Se blottissant contre lui ne se souciant pas que pops tenait encore son papa dans ces bras

-Est-ce que tu vas bien papa Derek ?, demanda Lydia la voix inquiète, descendant, elle aussi les escaliers pour venir vers son papa Derek

Derek regarda sa meute au complet, se sentant fautif de leur inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas besoin après les événements du Kanima.

-Oui, oui je vais bien ce n'est pas une balle ordinaire qui vas me tuer. Aucune inquiétude à se faire. Je vais bien, bon ok sauf pour mon uniforme, dit Derek en faisant une blague pour détendre atmosphère

Mais bien-sûre personne rigola, beaucoup trop inquiet pour leur papa Derek ou amant. Ils restèrent là tous ensemble, Derek au milieu, pendant un bon moment avant qu'il commença à se fatiguer.

-Et si on allait dormir, je commence à être fatigué et vous avez de l'école dans quelques heures, dit Derek en bayant pour prouver son point de vue

Les autres hochèrent tous la tête, se détachant de Derek pour se diriger au deuxième étage. Isaac, Allison et Chris restèrent avec Derek, ne voulant pas le quitter de vue.

-Allez venez mes amours, il est temps de dormir, dit Derek en joignant ces mains à Chris, Isaac et Allison se rapprocha de son pops. Tous ensembles ils montèrent l'escalier pour se diriger vers la chambre de leur parent. Derek se détacha d'eux pour aller dans la salle de bain, suivi de Chris avec des vêtements de rechange pour son amant qui l'embrassa pour le remercier. Chris resta coller contre Derek déposant des baisers sur son épaule nue, avant d'aller chercher une petite lingette et nettoyer là où le sang avait séché après avoir guérie.

-Ne me refait jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Chris en se rapprochant son amant, se collant contre lui par derrière, déposant par la même occasion un baiser entre les omoplates au centre du tatouage de Derek.

-Eyh, chéri je vais bien ok, ce n'était pas une balle remplie de tue-loup. J'ai guéri immédiatement, en plus Parrish était avec moi. Alors j'avais rien à craindre, il m'aurait aider si s'a aurait été du tue-loup, dit Derek en regardant dans les yeux de Chris par le miroir, essayant de transmettre tous son amours pour lui.

-Ok, mais je t'aime pareil et je ne veux pas te perdre. Allez vient, on va aller dormir, dit Chris en tirant son petit-ami par la taille vers leur chambre et le lit où la meute était déjà allongé là en boule, collé ensemble. Derek et Chris sourire à cette scène.

-Merci, dit Derek en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se joindre à la meute sur le lit. Chris resta là quelque secondes, complètement perdu à cause du merci de son petit-ami, ne comprenant pas, pourquoi il le remerciait. Il oublia vite cette préoccupation quand il vit Derek tendre sa main vers lui l'invitant à se coucher avec lui. Il les rejoint se collant contre son amant, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou, respirant l'odeur de son future mari. La meute se rapprocha d'eux automatiquement, avant que les deux adultes s'endormirent heureux.

Pov Chris (lendemain matin)

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, pour voir que tout la meute avait desserré le lit et qu'il restait juste moi et Derek dans le lit blotti ensemble, la tête de mon petit -ami sur ma poitrine. Je souris avant de me dégager, tout doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Je replaçais mon chandail avant de sortir de notre chambre et me diriger au rez-de-chaussée pour voir les enfants.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la cuisine, fredonnant une chanson qui passait à la radio. En tournant le coin, je vis Allison et Isaac devant les fourneaux, alors que le reste des enfants étaient assis au comptoir, préparant des fruits, versant du jus ou du lait dans les tasses.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?, demandes-j 'en rentrant dans la cuisine

-Bonjour papa, on a décidé d'essayer de faire le petit déjeuner comme pops nous a montré une fois, dit Allison en me souriant

-Ah oui, comme pops vous a montré une fois, demandes-j'en haussant un sourcil

-Oui, papa nous a montré comment faire quelques plats, si jamais on est tout seul, il ne veut pas qu'on aille toujours de la nourriture commandé pour dîner ou souper, dis Isaac en me souriant

-Et quand papa vous a appris à faire ça?, demandes-je curieux

-Quand tu étais parti à un séminaire, on a fait une soirée avec pops et il nous a montré comment préparer un repas rapide, simple et savoureux, dit ma fille en souriant au souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant comment mes enfants étaient heureux.

-C'est vrai que personne ne peut battre Derek en matière de cuisine, dis-je en me versant une tasse de café, prenant une gorgé bien fraîche, soupirant de bonheur

-Oui, mais il est où papa, demanda Isaac en me regardant avec ces grand yeux

-Je l'ai laissé dormir, il a tout de même presque fait un double shift et a été blessé, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le comptoir

-Ah ok, j'irais lui souhaiter bonne journée avant de partir à l'école, dit Isaac en souriant

-Ah en parlant de l'école je pense qu'il est temps que vous déjeuner rapidement et allez s'habiller, si vous voulez avoir le temps de se rendre à l'école, dis-je en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge


	4. la tempête s'abbat

Je me suis rendue compte en relisant qu'il manquait un bout alors le voila !

-Oh zut, il est presque l'heure, dit Stiles en enfournant sa dernière bouché de crêpe

Je souris en les regardant s'activer pour tous manger, une fois ma tasse de café fini, je remontais à notre chambre, je passais doucement la porte pour voir mon amant encore endormi, blotti dans les couvertures et sur mon oreiller. Je souris, avant de me diriger dans la penderie pour prendre mes vêtements de la journée. Je me glissais tranquillement dans notre douche sachant que le bruit ne réveillera pas Derek, depuis que la salle de bain est isolé. Après une douche rapide, je m'habilla et revient dans notre chambre. Je me dirigea vers le lit du côté de Derek.

-Je t'aime chéri, dis-je doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de sortir de la chambre et se diriger au rez-de-chaussé pour voir les enfants habiller et prêts pour l'école.

-Tiens ta tasse de café, pops, dit Isaac en me tendant le tasse

-Merci, fiston sans vous ou votre père pour me le rappeler, je l'oublierais souvent, dis-je en récupérant ma tasse

-Nous on doit partir si on veut pas arriver en retard à l'école, dit Allison en prenant ces clés et ces affaires

Les autres suivirent rapidement le mouvement, en mettant leurs souliers, prenant leurs clés et leurs affaires avant de ce diriger à l'entrée et partir en lançant des au revoir monsieur , bonne journée. Je les regardais faire avec un sourire sur le visage content d'avoir une aussi belle meute. Je partis prendre mes propres affaires avant de suivre les pas de la meute. Je refermais la porte à clé, souhaitant une bonne journée à mon amant et parti.

**Pov Kate Argent** (Sœur de Chris Argent et tante de Allison Argent)

On se tenait non loin de la maison de mon frère, je regardais ma nièce sortir, suivi de la ''meute'' comme des bons petits chiens qu'ils étaient. Je les vis embarquer dans les voitures et partir à l'école. Je les suivis du regards, le temps qu'ils disparaissent avant de reporter mon regard sur la maison pour voir mon frère sortir de la maison le sourire au lèvres. Je secouais la tête de dégoût à son petit bonheur qui risque de finir aussi vite que ça a commencé. Je le regardais monter dans sa voiture et partir lui aussi, comme avec les adolescents je le suivi du regard avant de rapporter mon attention sur la maison.

-On attend encore un peu, je voudrais pas qu'ils reviennent et foutent tous en l'air, dis-je en regardant chaque chasseur, qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leur accord.

Je tendis mon ouïe pour entendre un seul cœur battre dans la maison

-On s'y dirige dans 15 minutes à partir de maintenant, dis-je en entendant les battements cœur augmenter de vitesse comme s'il vient de se réveiller.

15 minutes plus tard, je fis signe au chasseur d'aller vers la maison gardant toujours une oreiller attentive sur la maison, pour entendre les battements de cœur au rez-de-chaussé. Je regardais ces chasseurs naïfs. Ils croyaient réellement qu'ils vont capturer un loup-garou dangereux. Ce qu'ils savent pas c'est qu'ils faisaient juste partie de mon plan pour obtenir Derek Hale au Mexique pour exécuter mon propre plan. Je souris malgré moi, contente qu'après tout ces années, je vais enfin pouvoir achever le dernier des Hale. Comme prévue en premier plan, il y a tous ces années avec mon père. Je les vois défoncer la porte, rentrant arme en poing, je vois le chef de ces chasseurs poussant Derek sur la table qui grimaça de douleur, avant de se relever les mains sur la table.

-Alors si tu nous parlais de ce que tu as commis, demanda Servedro le chef de la meute

Je vis Derek se relever complètement, essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche.

-Alors, ça te dis de parler, dit Servedro en armant son fusil avant de le pointer sur Derek

Je me rapprocha de la porte sachant que mon moment sera bientôt là. Je vois Derek faire un pas, crachant du sang, les chasseurs pointèrent tous leurs fusils sur Derek

-Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il en fixant durement le chef

-Ah vous savez très bien de quoi je parles, dit Servedro en fixant Derek avec un sourire en coin mauvais.

J'agis au même moments, jetant le gaz dans la maison, je le vois prendre une position de défense, je rentrais dans la maison, laissant échapper un cri de jaguar, désarmant le premier des chasseurs, je le jeta à terre, avant que des coups de feu s'en suive

-Tuez-les, cria le chefs continuant de tirer,

Je les assomma tous, avant d'armer mon fusil et tirer droit entre le torse de Derek, qui s'était relever de sa position de défense. Je le vois se prendre le torse avec ces deux mains avant de tomber à genoux, baissant la tête pour regarder sa blessure, je fais un pas pour sortir de la fumée et au même moment, il releva la tête.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il

Je marchais tranquillement vers lui, relevant mon fusil, pour sortir de cette brume qu'au même moment, il me vit

-Tu es réel, chuchota-t-il me regardant avec les yeux ébahis,

-C'est vrai, Derek et si tu es surpris de me voir, regarde ça, dis-je en m'arrêtant complètement devant, laissant mon visage se transformer en celui du werejuguars.

Je m'approcha de lui pour l'assommer avant de le prendre et parti vers mon véhicule stationner nos loin de là. Je le balançais dans le coffre de la voiture, refermant le coffre, avant de prendre le siège avant, démarrant, je partis de l'endroit ne voulant pas être là quand les flics débarqueront.

Je pris la sortie la plus proche. Filant à l'horizon avec le dernier des Hale dans mon coffre, le sourire au lèvre.


	5. ou est Derek ?

Bon comme j'aime pas le blablabla, je vais juste dire que se peut-être prendre du temps pour les prochains, car avec le cégep je peux être débordé comme pas possible mais je vais essayer d'écrire le soir après mes devoirs.

**Pov réceptionniste à poste de police**

Comme à mon habitude, je pris place derrière mon bureau, plaça mon oreillette sur mon oreille, je regardais les autres policiers se promener avec des fichiers, les mains vide, avec des personnes arrêter. J'aimais mon poste, mais j'ai toujours eux le cœur brisée quand je reçois des appels de personnes paniquer, blessé ou quand quelqu'un appelle pour une autre personne, mais quand je reçus cette appel, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter pour quelque secondes avant de redémarrer.

-Bonjours, quel est votre urgence?, demande-je

-Il y a eu des coups de feu, chez mon voisin!, dit la voix paniqué

-Est-ce que vous êtes en danger?, demande-je

-Non, non ça c'est arrêter depuis un bon 10 minutes, dit-il

-Ok j'envoie une patrouille quel est l'adresse, demande-je

-C'est le 1008, DuChêne,Beacon Hills, dit la voix

Et la je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.

-Ok , j'envoie la police tout de suite, dis-je d'une voix contrôler, mais la panique me gagniez de plus en plus

-Merci, dit la voix avant de raccrocher

Dés que la personne raccrocha, je bondis hors de mon siège et couru vers le bureau du shérif, ouvrant la porte comme une folle, je rentrais dans le bureau comme un taureau. Le shérif releva la tête, me regarda surpris

-Maison Derek, coup... de feu , dis-je en reprenant mon souffle

-QUOI!, s'écria le Shérif en se relevant de sa chaise brusquement

-Oui, quelqu'un vient d'appeler, dis-je

-Merde, dit-il en empoignant ces clés, manteau et se précipitant en dehors de son bureau

-PARRISH, GORDAN, les autres au 1008, DuChêne,Beacon Hills, on a un code 409, cria le shérif en se précipitant dehors

Jordan pris un air choqué avant d'empoigner son fusil et courir à la suite du shérif. Les autres policiers suivirent le courant.

-Bonne chance, murmurai-je pour eux

le stresse présent en moi, je restais là sans bouger, complètement largué de qui pourrait vouloir faire ça à Derek, le pauvre il a déjà tellement vécu, maintenant qu'il pouvait vraiment être heureux avec Chris Argent, son fils adoptive et sa belle-fille, il faut que quelque chose arrive pour tous gâcher ça. Je priais dieu que tout ira bien.

POV Shérif Stilinski

je suis à mon bureau entrain de faire de la paperasse quand j'entends la porte de mon bureau se faire défoncer et la respiration sifflante, je relevais mon regard pour voir Maria notre réceptionniste au appel se tenant devant moi. Je la regardais confus ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Maison Derek, coup... de feu , dit-elle en reprenant son souffle

-QUOI!, m'écriai-je en me relevant de ma chaise brusquement

-Oui, quelqu'un vient d'appeler, dit-elle

-Merde, dis-je en empoignant mes clés, manteau et me précipitant en dehors de mon bureau

-PARRISH, GORDAN, les autres au 1008, DuChêne,Beacon Hills, on a un code 409, cria- je

en me précipitant dehors

Sans attendre les autres, je fonçais vers ma voiture, j'embarquais dedans, la partant, je recula et parti en trombe, les lumières flashant et les sirènes. Je regardais dans mon rétro pour voir le reste des voitures de police me suivre de très près. L'inquiétude était entrain de monter en moi, je savais que mon fils et la meute allait bien, puisque j'avais reçu un message de mon fils pour dire qu'ils sont à l'école que Chris est parti un peu plus tard qu'eux et qu'il reste juste Derek à la maison. Je sentais que c'est Derek qui avait des problèmes et je ne pouvais que espérer que tout allait bien et qu'il a pu se défendre et qu'il ne soit pas blesser au pire, car je savais que je serais incapable de l'annoncer à Chris et à la meute.

Je freinais brusquement dans l'allée de Derek, sortant rapidement je mis mon flingue devant moi avançant prudemment mais rapidement. Je rentrais dans la maison, suivi de Parrish,

-Police, cria-je

Le silence nous accueil, je commençais à marcher en direction de la cuisine, quand je sentis quelque chose de visqueux en dessous de mon soulier, je m'arrêta et baissa mon regard au sol. Je retiens mon souffle en voyant l'énorme tâche de sang

-Et merde, pense-je en fixant la tâche de sang

-Shérif, il n'y a plus... Et Merde, s'exclama Jordan en voyant la même scène que John

-Derek n'est plus là... ceux qui on fait ça l'on prit, dis-je d'une voix tremblante

-Les chasseurs?, questionna Jordan

-Je sais pas j'ai pas eu vent que des chasseurs sont dans notre ville, murmura Jordan se rapprochant de moi

-Je sais pas non plus, il faut appeler Chris, dis-je

-Ah merde, il va être paniqué quand il va le savoir, dis Parrish en secouant la tête de mécontentement

-Et Isaac ça vas être pire, c'est comme un père pour lui, ah quel bordel de foutoir, m'exclamai-je de colère et inquiétude

Parrish secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il pensait comme moi. Je reculais de la flaque de sang. Regardant autour de moi, le bordel crée par on c'est qui, des balles jonchant les murs et planchers, une légère odeur de fumée et une grosse flaque de sang. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre les émotions sachant que éclater en sanglots n'aiderais pas à trouver Derek.

-Bon écoutez moi bien, cria-je obtenant l'attention de tous les officiers dans la salle et même ceux de dehors venu voir ces cris

-Un des notre c'est fait enlever, alors je veux qu'on traite se cas est une priorité. Je veux que chaque coin soit passé au peigne fin, je me fous de savoir combien de temps sa va prendre tant qu'on le retrouve pas, on va travailler sur ce dossier. EST-CE BIEN CLAIR?, cria-je au sommet de mes poumons pour me bien faire comprendre.

Je les vis hocher de la tête et se remettre au travail.

-Toi Parrish, va chercher la meute et amène les au commissariat, moi je m'occupe de Chris, dis-je plus doucement

Je vis Parrish hoché la tête puis parti à sa voiture et partir de la maison de Derek. Je sorti de la maison moi-même me sentant oppressé, je descendis les marche pour remonter dans ma voiture et composer le numéro de téléphone de Chris. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, un tic présent depuis de nombreuses années que mon fils à hérité aussi.

Après 3 annaux, j'entendis la voix de Chris au téléphone.

-Bonjour, John que me faut se plaisir, demanda Chris

-je suis désolé de te l'annoncer par téléphone, mais quelqu'un a kidnappé Derek, dis-je d'une voix suffoquant

-... je... j'arrive, vous êtes où?, demanda Chris d'une voix neutre

-À votre maison, j'ai envoyé Jordan pour chercher les enfants à l'école, ils devront être la bien tôt, dis-je avec un soupir

-J'arrive dans pas long, dit Chris avec la voix un peu craquer

-Je serais ici, répondis-je comprenant qu'il a besoin de garder son sang froid.

On raccrochait, et je mis ma tête sur le volant, se frappant dessus plusieurs fois.

-Mais quel bordel de merde il arrive encore une fois, dis-je à voix haute

Je pris plusieurs grandes respirations avant de souffler, sortir de ma voiture et me rediriger dehors attendre l'arriver de Chris et la meute.

Pov Chris

En quittant ce matin, j'avais cette impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre mon doigt dessus. Alors j'ai quitté ce matin en embrassant mon petit ami, espérant que bientôt il puisse devenir son mari, car sans le savoir plus le temps passait plus j'avais l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un de nouveau, pas un animal sauvage comme l'avait toujours dit mon père ou ma famille. Je sentais un bonheur que j'avais jamais eu avec Victoria, notre mariage reposait plus sur une affaire que par amour, un affaire de fusil, de contrat, de territoire. Quand j'avais découvert qu'elle était enceinte, on s'est mis d'accord sur une entente pour l'élever et depuis c'était ça, aucun rapport, juste de la courtoisie pour le bien de notre fille. Victoria l'avait élevé strictement, avec le minimum de tendresse. Alors que Derek lui, prenait du temps avec ma fille, lui faisait la moral, l'aidait avec les devoirs, prenait le temps de lui apprendre des choses et il en est tombé pour l'homme qui l'avait sauver de la bombe, le protégeant malgré que ma sœur avait tuer sa famille, malgré le fait que mon père à fait du mal à la meute. J' ai appris à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est vraiment et non seulement son loup. En quittant notre maison, j'avais l'impression d'être surveiller, mais

je secouais la tête me disant que j'étais paranoïaque. Après tous ces années à surveiller mes arrières et celui des autres. Je conduis normalement à mon travail et j'entrepris la journée. Comme à mon habitude, j'ouvris la boutique, 2 clients habituel déjà la en attente, on parlait un tout petit peux avant qu'ils aillent s'entraîner à leur tir, je m'occupais de nettoyer les armes utiliser hier par quelques uns des clients. Au bout de 30 minutes, je les rangeas à leur place, prenant place sur mon siège, j'entrepris de classer la paperasses, quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je le sortis de ma poche et accepta l'appel.

-Bonjour, John que me faut se plaisir, répondis-je

-je suis désolé de te l'annoncer par téléphone, mais quelqu'un a kidnappé Derek, dit John d'une voix suffoquant

Je me redressais vivement en entendant cette phrase, mon sang se glaça et la peur m'envahir. Je répondis avec difficulté à John

-... je... j'arrive, vous êtes où?, demande-je d'une voix neutre

-À votre maison, j'ai envoyé Jordan pour chercher les enfants à l'école, ils devront être la bien tôt, dit John avec un soupir

-J'arrive dans pas long, dis-je avec la voix un peu craquer

-Je serais ici, répondit le shérif

Je raccrochais et me précipita vers le centre de tire .J'ouvris la porte brusquement et vit les deux clients recharger leur fusils.

-je suis désolé mais je dois fermer, une urgence familial, dis-je vite

-Ah ok, on va partir, disent les deux clients en reposant leur fusil

On quittèrent le centre, je fermais la porte à clé, pris mon manteau et me dirigea à l'entré fermais le tout et me précipita à la voiture avant de partir en chapeau de roue.

Pov Jordan

En arrivant à la maison de Derek, voyant la porte défoncée et de la fumée sortir de là je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que Derek soit là encore. Quand je suis rentré dans la maison et vu tous ces trous de balle, j'ai senti la panique m'envahir et quand je rejoins John et vit la tâche de sang au pied de son patron, je compris que s'était vraiment grave.

-Toi Parrish, va chercher la meute et amène les au commissariat, moi je m'occupe de Chris, dis John

Je hochais la tête avant de partir rapidement de la maison pour me diriger à l'école. Une fois rendu la, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat.

-Bonjours, Adjoint Parrish, je voudrais que vous appeler ici les étudiant suivant s'il vous plaît : Isaac Hale, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Boyd Verron, Erica Reyes , Lydia Martin, demande-je à la secrétaire

-Bien-sure, dit-elle en prenant le micro , c'est personnes sont veiller de se diriger vers le bureau de la secrétaire : Isaac Hale, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Boyd Verron, Erica Reyes , Lydia Martin

-Merci, dis-je en prenant place devant la porte, essayant de prendre un air désinvolte, mais sachant très bien que Scott est les autres le verront tous de suite la panique sur moi. Quand je les vis arriver, je me redressais pour me déplacer vers la porte et les attendis là, en jouant avec mes mains. Ils arrivèrent et me regardèrent surpris. Je soupira sachant comment sa va être difficile a annoncé que leur père est disparu.

-QUOI?!, s'écrièrent-ils

Je relevais les yeux me rendant compte que j'ai parlé à haute voix.

-Ah merde, désolé je voulais pas le dire de cette façon!, m'exclamai-je

-Qui est disparu?, demanda Allison paniqué

-Derek a disparu, juste après que vous soyez tous parti, la maison a été attaqué et Derek a disparu, dis-je en ajustant ma voix

-Est-ce que pops le sait, quelqu'un l'a prévenu, demanda Isaac tout pâle

-Oui, le shérif l'a appelé, il doit être en direction de la maison, répondis-je

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici, il faut y aller, cria Lydia en se dirigeant vers les portes, suivi des autres.

Je les suivis , une fois arrivé à l'extérieur je les vis prendre leur auto est partir en trombe du secouais la tête avant de rendre mon véhicule et partir moi aussi rapidement en mettant les flasher d'urgence.

Pov Derek

Je grogna en essayant d'ouvrir mes yeux, secouer de tout part, je me força pour ouvrir les yeux mais la seul vue qui m' accueil est le coffre d'une voiture et la chaleur. J'essayai de me retourner mais une douleur à la poitrine me fait vite revenir sur terre. Je baissa la tête pour voir encore le trou dans ma poitrine. Une secousse plus forte que les autres me fit gémir de douleur, d'un mouvement sec je me retournais sur le dos, retenant mon souffle à la douleur. Je relevais la tête pour voir Kate, conduire et je compris qu'elle avait réussi à me reprendre malgré tous ma foi qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Je pensais à Chris et au enfants, qui risque d'être dévasté en entendant la nouvelle que j'ai disparu à cause de la folle psychopathe encore une fois. J'espérais qu'ils pourront me retrouver bientôt car je sais pas si je pourrais rester à côté de cette folle sans m'emporter de rage et vouloir la tuer.

-Alors je vois que tu es réveillé, l'entendis-je parler

Je grognais, ne lui laissant pas le loisir que je réponds.

-Quoi, tu veux pas parler, c'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas parler de toute manière, ricana-t-elle devant son volant

Mais dans quoi je me suis encore ramassé ,pense-je en refermant les yeux de la fatigue

La prochaine fois que je me réveilla, ce fût quand j'entendis les portes de la voiture claquer, que je compris qu'on était arrivé.


	6. un plan ?

_**Chapitre 5 **_

Pov John Stilinski

Après avoir raccrocher avec Chris, je sorti de la voiture et les attendit là, sachant que d'ici quelques minutes je verrais leurs voitures arriver. Je regardais la maison et voyant tous ces officiers aller et venir, j'avais une impression de ne pas faire parti de ça mais seulement regardant un film défilez devant moi, puis je regardais mes chaussures et me souviens de la flaque de sang au sol et malgré- moi, je frémis au souvenir. J' en étais venu considéré Derek comme un autre fils, avec tous l'aide qu'il apporte au poste et les lunchs qu'il m'apporte pour que je n'aille pas à manger à ceux de mon fils car c'est juste trop végétarien pour moi.

-Shérif, on a trouvé des douilles, mais elles sont gravés d'un marque que personne ne connaît, dit un des officiers qui s'approcha du shérif

-Montrez- moi ça, dit-je en me retournant vers l'officier

L'officier me tendit la douille et je la regardais, mais secoua la tête ne sachant pas c'est quoi.

-Je la garde, je vais le montrer à Chris , il va peut-être le savoir, de quoi il en retourne, dis-je et au même moment on entendit plusieurs crissement de pneu. On se retourna d'un même mouvement pour voir les voitures se stationner un peu partout comme bon leur semble.

-John, cria Lydia en se précipitant vers le shérif

-On ce calme, les officiers passent la maison au peigne fin, dis-je

-Ça sent le sang, cria- Isaac paniquant pour de vrai maintenant

Sans même que je puisse intervenir, ils se dirigent vers la maison. Je les suivi avant d'entendre un son plus que révélateur qu'ils ont vu la tâche de sang dans la cuisine.

-Il y a de l'aconit pops, dit Isaac en se serrant contre Chris

Ça c'est pas rassurant, pense-je en me frottant le visage

-Je penses qu'on doit allez au loft pour discuter de la manœuvre à suivre, dis-je

-Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait kidnappé Papa Derek?, demanda mon fils silencieux jusqu'à là

-C'est des chasseurs et je connais leur méthode. Et c'est sa qui me terrifie le plus, répondit Chris en soupirant d'inquiétude

-Allez on se dirige au loft, je laisse les officiers fouiller la maison, dis-je

-Le sous-sol, ils peuvent pas y aller, dit Allison en me regardant

-Non ça va, il es barré , dit son père

-Ok alors direction le loft, dis-je en tapant dans les mains

Ils hochèrent la tête et on parti de la maison. l'inquiétude nous rongeant les trips, sachant très bien que les chasseurs peuvent l'avoir déjà tué sans même qu'on sache où ils sont. Je monte dans ma voiture de patrouille après avoir donner des ordres au officiers et on conduit plus au moins vite en direction du loft. Arrivé là- bas, on prit place autour de l'immense table qui est devant la fenêtre. En regardant la meute, je ne pus que penser que sans le savoir Derek nous a tous réuni. Je sais que Stiles et Lydia n'aurait jamais interagie comme ça. D'autant plus Jackson d'après les dire de mon fils était le pire des trou de cul. Surtout Isaac, Boyd et Erica qui ont trouvé une famille avec qui vivre. Cependant, le plus grand changement vient sûrement de Chris, qui à la place de chasser et tuer, il protège ceux qui sont les plus faibles et qui ne peuvent se défendre.

-John...John...John , j'entendis mon nom et rapporta mon attention sur la voix et je vis Chris me regardait curieusement

-Oui ?, dis-je en secouant la tête

-Les balles que vous avez retrouvé?, questionna Chris

-Ah oui, bien sure, dis-je en les sortant de ma poche

Je les mis sur la table, Chris les pris pour les regarder.

-c'est des balles des chasseurs espagnoles, dit Chris

-Question stupide...pourquoi des chasseurs espagnoles voudrait Derek, questionna Stiles

-Euh...quand je suis arrivé, j'ai senti un autre parfum, plus comme celui d'un animal, dit timidement Isaac

-Un autre parfum, ça sentait quoi, c'est qui?, questionna Chris

-C'était animal, j'en suis sure, mais c'était bizarre, car on aurait dit qu'il y avait l'odeur du loup et un autre, genre un jaguar, je penses, dit Isaac en plissant le front pour se souvenir exactement

-Un jaguar ?...oh bordel de merde...Peter, s'exclama Lydia

-Peter, s'écrièrent toute la meute, confus

-Quand il a tué Kate, il lui a tranché la gorge, expliqua Lydia en faisant les cents pas

-Oh bordel ...voila pourquoi elle m'avait demandé qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver si un humain qui se faisait trancher profondément la gorge par des griffes de loup, , dit Chris en colère

-Comment on fait pour la retrouvé?, questionna Boyd

-La meilleur question c'est comment ce cartel s'est associé avec Kate, dit Stiles

-En quoi ça va nous aider a retrouver papa, dit Isaac

-Ils ne sont pas de notre région. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient venu jusqu'à ici, répondit Stiles

-Car Kate a promis quelque chose peut-être? ,supposa Lydia

-Mais quoi bordel, s'exclama Erica au bord de la crise de nerf

-On va le découvrir, mais avant tout on dois sauver Derek de cette psychopathe, sans offense Chris, dit Stiles en regardant le petit ami de Derek

Chris secoua tout simplement la tête.

-Alors quel est le plan ?, demanda le Shérif

-On peut pas renter comme ça chez eux. On doit le faire incognito, car c'est presque sure que si on rentre la comme des boulets, on risque de tous faire foiré, dit Chris

-Alors notre plan ne doit avoir aucune faille. On doit être tous synchroniser et organiser, dit Stiles

-Lydia, Stiles vous allez être les médiateur. Si ils détiennent Derek, la chef ne le laissera pas partir sans au moins une récompense d'argent, dit Chris

-Et par récompense d'argent, tu parles de quel somme, questionne Erica

-Au moins 50 000 dollars, répondit Chris

Un silence se fait dans la pièce, mais seul Stiles fronce les sourcils en se passant l'information dans sa tête. Il relève rapidement la tête avant de s'exclamer.

-Attend...Attend ...tu viens de dire la chef... c'est pas un homme mais une femme, redit Stiles pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Oui, leur chef est une femme, répond Chris, ne voyant pas le rapport de la confusion de Stiles.

-Ah super, une autre chienne qui est sûrement pas très bien dans sa tête, dit l'ado en secouant la tête

-Szczepan Stiles Stilinski, gronde John en fusillant son fils des yeux

Stiles baisse la tête mais sourit malgré tout car il sait qu'il a raison.

-Autre ce moment sexiste, quel est ton plan Chris, demande John

-Lydia et Stiles vont rencontrer la chef avec la somme d'argent, alors que nous tous on les encerclent et on les mets hors d'état de nuire. Après ça, on récupère Derek et on rentre tous à la maison, dit Chris

-Sans vouloir porter la poisse, mais ce plan est trop simple. Vous pensez vraiment que ces chasseurs vont littéralement laisser partir Papa Derek avec une somme d'argent et rien d'autre, dit Stiles septique

La meute reste là réfléchissant sur les paroles de Stiles. Mais comme d'habitude, à cause de son TDA-H, Stiles continu sa triade.

-Puis rien nous garantie qu'ils ont vraiment Derek, il pourrait très bien être à des kilomètres d'ici avec Kate refuse qu'on aille le récupérer avec un seul plan, dit Stiles en gesticulant

-Alors quel autre plan on aurait! Ô Maître des plans, dit sarcastiquement Erica

On sentait que le stress et la peur montent dans la meute. Tous pour des raisons différentes ,mais qui au finale revient à la même chose, car tous sont inquiets pour Derek.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est hors de question que j'aille le sauver avec ce plan, crie presque Stiles en colère.

-Mais on pas d'autres plan que celui-ci, rétorque Isaac

-Ainsi, il faut en trouver d'autres, car je refuse de le voir souffrir encore plus qu'il l'a déjà. Je ne veux plus voir le Derek pâle, avec des os sur la peau, refusant de manger et entrain de ce laisser mourir, dit Stiles en serrant les poings

-Quoi, crient toute la meute

Stiles les regarde, fronce les sourcils et écarquille les yeux en comprenant que personne de la meute n'est venu voir Derek quand il allait mal.

-Vous vous foutez de moi non ? Vous êtes même pas venu le voir quand il était entrain de mourir après la bataille avec Deucalion!, crie Stiles maintenant rouge de rage

-Boyd était blessé par la faute de Derek. Tu penses vraiment que je lui aurais rendu visite, dit Erica

-CE NE FUT PAS LA FAUTE DE DEREK, ESPÈCE DE CONNE, crie Stiles en pointant Erica du doigt

-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE CONNE, réplique Erica en montrant ces crocs

-ET TOI RANGE TES FOUTUS CROCS, SI TU PENSES ME FAIRE PEUR, crie Stiles

-ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, crie John en se mettant entre les deux ados

-Stiles a raison, il faudrait mieux avoir un plan B en cas de complication. Le fait que Boyd a failli mourir n'est en aucun cas la faute de Derek. Ce sont les jumeaux et seulement eux qui on fait ça. Et toi Stiles tu verrais mieux de t'expliquer calmement sur cette histoire de Derek au bord de la mort, dit Chris, inquiet pour son futur mari ( s'il l'accepte)

-Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'a Scott quand Derek a été blessé ou plutôt jeter en bas de l'étage : la compassion du survivant. Mais Derek se fut plus fort, car il considère Boyd ,Erica et Isaac comme ces louveteaux. Alors quand je suis allé le voir le lendemain, je l'ai trouvé évanoui au sol, la peau presque froide. J'ai appelé Deaton qui a réussi à redonner conscience à Derek avec un mélange spéciale de tue-loup. Après bien j'ai gardé un œil sur lui même si la moitié de la journée il était presque dans l'inconscience. C'est ce jour-là aussi que j'ai découvert que Derek a le trouble de stress post-traumatique (_PTSD _). Il se réveillait la nuit en hurlant, le hurlement qu'il peut pousser, vous donne froid dans le dos. On finassait toujours assis sur le divan, moi endormi sur ces genoux et lui fixant le vide. Je veux juste plus le revoir dans cette état, dit Stiles en secouant la tête au passé.


End file.
